


Fever Care

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka is tending Rex through an illness, and it brings memories.





	Fever Care

Ahsoka hated seeing him like this, even as she changed out the wet rag on her husband's forehead. It brought back memories, the bad kind, of when they had been young.

Well, she had been. Rex had been born old, she sometimes thought.

Those days in the bunker, and then after, in Theed's medical center, as they recovered from the virus had not been terrible, not compared to the rest of their lives. She had bonded with him pretty hard, and with Padmé.

Her lips pressed together, grieving that fallen friend.

No, Rex would pull through this fever too, she promised herself, leaning down to kiss his forehead before replacing the wet cloth. He stopped fussing in his fevered sleep, for just a moment, and she smiled despite herself, to know that even like this, her kiss could bring him comfort.

She would see him well, and then they would continue their fight in the memory of all they had lost, and for all those who needed hope.


End file.
